The present invention relates to the field of damping the vibrations of electronic equipment onboard aircraft, this equipment usually being referred to as “avionics equipment.”
Aircraft electronic equipment is generally mounted in an avionics rack module, and associated with an air duct used to cool it. This is notably the case of the electronic equipment that meets aeronautical standard ARINC600, an example of which is briefly described in document US-A-2012285665.
Such equipment comprises a chassis, also referred to as a “rack,” into which several electronic boards are plugged using slide rails provided on the boards and collaborating with guide rails forming a slideway with which the chassis is equipped. The latter is usually mounted on a chair in the avionics rack module, this chair supporting it mechanically and providing the electrical connection for the equipment to the aircraft electrical network.
Such electronic equipment is exposed to the vibrations of the airplane. In order to reduce its sensitivity to vibrations, this equipment is usually stiffened, by fitting stiffeners, strengtheners or the like. For example, an electronic board may, in the peripheral part of its printed circuit, be equipped with a reinforcing surround aimed at reducing the deformations of this board under vibrational stress, notably in the critical zones which are sensitive to deformations and to relative movement between components. Such a reinforcing surround ensures that the first natural frequencies of the board are high enough to limit the sensitivity of the board to lower-frequency vibrational stresses.
Nevertheless, there is a need to improve the vibration resistance of avionics equipment still further.